Part of a Pack
by Yadakitty
Summary: To Kiba all of his so called "pack members" are annoying... But when Kiba gets kidnapped by wolf hunters, he will need his friends to help him. Hints of Cheza
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo! Yadakitty here! Constructed Criticism is always good! AND NOW TO THE STORY! I do not own wolf's rain btw! If i did the wolves would have wings lol.**_

The sun's rays hit Kiba with full shine, promising a cloudless day, and happy traveling. Beside him Kiba could feel the others waking up.

"It's morning already," Toboe said, interrupting himself with a yawn. Through the corner of his eye he could see Tsume. The white haired man stared back.

"Hige, went out half an hour ago to catch us some food," Tsume got up to his feet,

" He must have gotten into some trouble, which is no surprise." Suddenly a wolf scampered in with a fat rabbit in his jaws. Then there three more wolves crowding around the rabbit.

"Oldest gets to eat first," Tsume barked out his gray tail flashing agitated as he shoved Toboe lightly. Hige proudly marched to the center of them all.

"Well I caught it," Hige said puffing out his chest to make him seem taller, "I get the first bite." ' _What trivial nonsense,'_ Kiba thought to himself. Kiba stepped towards them gracefully.

"I'll divide it evenly. Happy now," Kiba growled, splitting the rabbit with his sharp fangs. The wolves gobbled up the pieces of meat; they knew that it would be one of the few bits of food they would get for a couple of weeks…..

 _*Running, through ice. Through hail. Through snow. Kiba…*_

Kiba's ears perked up. He thought he heard someone calling his name. Him and his packmates had ventured out of their makeshift cave to find that it had snowed last night. And it had snowed heavily. Kiba could hear the rest of the wolves muttering behind him about getting their paws wet. Of course they didn't understand.. They don't understand anything.. They needed to get to Paradise, Kiba could feel it calling to him. Nuisances: that's all they were…

For now…

 _ **This is only chapter one! Don't worry Kiba will change in due time lol**_


	2. Night Stars

Hey Yadakitty here!

Kiba: In the last chapter, you made me seem mean. :(

Heh heh Kiba don't worry its for the story remember! I dont own wolf's Rain btw!

Kiba's favorite thing about going to paradise was the run. Feeling the soft, lush grass underneath his paws. Feeling his own lungs expand and contrast inside him. Feeling the wind on top of his fur, like a soft, warm blanket. Kiba extended his forepaws further, distancing himself from his comrades. Kiba could here his packmates panting, but he could tell they were happy. Every wolf enjoys running; it's in their blood. In the distance Kiba could see a small town up ahead.

"Guys, we'll stop here," he barked shortly. The rest of them yipped their agreement.

"I'm hungry," Hige said with a wolfish pout, "Can I go find food?"

"You're hungry already?!" Tsume lightly nipped Hige's ear.

"I think we could all go with some food! Right Kiba," Toboe said wagging his tail. Kiba rolled his eyes, they were always hungry. They didn't see what was really important. Kiba looked to where the sun was.

"Fine. Hige and Tsume can go find some food at the town. Howl if there's trouble, alright," kiba sighed. Tsume padded forward.

"Okay. Hige, come on you'd better keep up," Tsume started running towards the city.

"Heeeey! Thats not fair! Wait up," Hige barked after Tsume.

 _*Kiba, come quickly. Please, I- I need you…*_

"Kiba! Are you ok!" Kiba opened his eyes. He was laying down still in his wolf-form.

"That, voice…" Kiba said quietly.

"Hmm? Kiba what are you talking about," Toboe asked. Kiba turned his head. Toboe was in his human-form and was kneeling down next to him looking worried.

"You just passed out," Toboe told him.

" I heard a voice," Kiba said unsure. Toboe looked excited.

"Do ya think its Paradise?"

"No, it sounded more like…" Kiba closed his eyes. For some reason the sweet scent of Moon flowers was on his tongue. Kiba tried to grasp and hold on to the wonderful scent for as long as he could, but it slipped away from his grasp.

"Heeeey! We're hooome!" Kiba looked out the opening of the cave. Hige and Tsume were in human form and were carrying shopping bags full of food.

"What! How did you get all that food!" Toboe exclaimed, his mouth watering. Hige winked.

"It was easy! We just stole a _little_ food from some humans, I doubt they'd notice," Hige said proudly. Tsume elbowed him in the stomach.

"You mean _I_ stole the food, you were just the watchdog," Tsume said with his trademark smirk.

"Ahhh. Give it a rest! I bet you're just hungry," Hige whined.

While the rest of the nuisances were asleep, Kiba sneaked out of the cave. He hated sleeping in enclosed spaces, he wanted to see the stars. Kiba laid down, with his back to the ground and looked up to see the night sky.

The sky isn't really black, Kiba found on closer inspection. Its a myriad of colors. Kiba could see purples and deep blues in the sky. Then he could see the twinkling stars that seemed to be calling him from far away. Calling him to meet them in Paradise. Kiba felt his eyes close as he fell asleep. 'One day,' he thought to himself, 'One day I'll meet you there.'

/Well then thats all I have for this chapter! Thank you for all your great comments! :3 they really make me happy! I also promise the next chapter will be muuuuch much longer! Constructive criticism (as always) is very very much welcome! Sooo for now! Yadakitty is out! ლ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ლ)


End file.
